


Fugaci attimi sulla tua scrivania

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Coniglietta poliziotto [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, PWP, hu
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Judy e Nick sono due poliziotti che nascondono un 'segreto'.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:DISNEY - CLASSICI - ZOOTROPOLIS | ZOOTOPIA	Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde	human!AU - Sulla scrivania





	Fugaci attimi sulla tua scrivania

Fugaci attimi sulla tua scrivania

 

“Inizio ad abituarmi a questo nuovo lavoro…” disse Nick, accarezzando la scrivania con una mano, mentre con l’altra si slacciava i pantaloni.

“Possibile che ti piaccia solo quando stiamo per farlo?” domandò Judy. Roteò gli occhi e chiuse a chiave la porta, controllando che le tapparelle fossero abbassate.

“Oh su, ‘coniglietta’…” disse, indicando i codini di lei.

Judy assottigliò gli occhi, mentre Nick si slacciava la cravatta.

“Non fare l’ottusa, sono i momenti di rischio quelli che vale la pena vivere. Non disdegno nemmeno un bell’inseguimento o qualche complotto mondiale da sventare”. Le fece l’occhiolino e la sentì sbuffare.

“Sarai anche diventato uno dei migliori poliziotti del distretto, ma dentro rimani sempre il solito delinquente” borbottò Judy, slacciandosi la giacca.

Nick si sfilò i pantaloni, mentre sgombrava la scrivania, posizionando tutto sul divanetto e sulle poltrone.

“Non lo trovi scomodo?” domandò Judy, sfilandosi a sua volta i pantaloni.

“Aumenta il pericolo” sussurrò Wild.

< Meglio non dirle che per me aumenta anche lo sfregio alle istituzioni, ligia ai doveri com’è potrebbe cambiare idea > pensò, mentre la punta delle sue orecchie diventava vermiglia.

Judy finì di spogliarsi, togliendosi anche l’intimo e aiutò Nick a finire di togliersi gli abiti. Le loro scarpe vennero calciate sotto la scrivania, accanto alla pattumiera colma di cartacce appallottolate.

Judy si sdraiò di schiena sulla scrivania e, puntellandosi con le braccia, gli sistemò le gambe sulle spalle, mettendogli i piedi dietro la testa.

Nick le afferrò i glutei e li portò fino a sé, penetrandola con un colpo secco.

Judy si morse un labbro, impedendosi di gemere, mentre sentiva lui ridacchiare con dei versi rochi, tra i mugolii di desiderio. Cercò di andargli incontro, mentre lui si muoveva avanti e indietro in lei con dei colpi di bacino.

I capelli color carota di Nick gli aderivano al viso, puntellato di efelidi.

Judy ansimava, i codini dei capelli argentei le ricadevano ai lati del viso tondo e le sue iridi color ametista brillavano.

< Non ammetterò mai che anche io vivo solo per questi momenti. Altrimenti non metterei a rischio il mio sogno per lui. Ho faticato così tanto, sin da bambina, per passare da semplice ragazzina di campagna, con una vita da coltivatrice di carote davanti, a poliziotta di città, che non permetterei a nessun altro di farmi rischiare tutto.

Però… So che non posso farne a meno. Non è solo amore, ma anche completa fiducia, siamo partner sulle strade di questa metropoli. Un posto che si finge un’utopia, ma nasconde un cuore marcio, un posto che farò di tutto per tutelare e rendere più sicuro per chi ci vive > promise mentalmente.

Nick si muoveva con un ritmo sempre più incalzante, iniziò ad ansimare a sua volta, vedeva sfocato e le sensazioni di piacere lo facevano fremere, scuotendolo a tal punto da fargli ondeggiare il capo.

< Sono sempre stato un imbroglione di bassa lega, una volpe furbetta. Giudicato come la feccia solo per il quartiere in cui ero nato, ma… Tu mi hai cambiato, mi hai dato un nuovo motivo per vivere.

Ti amo così tanto che vorrei chiederti di sposarmi, ma… Rovinerei la tua carriera e non me la sento di abbandonarti cambiando reparto. Perciò ti resterò accanto, mi accontenterò di questi fugaci attimi nel nostro ufficio, sulla tua scrivania, fino al momento in cui potrò chiederti di condividere la tua vita con me, ormai da vecchi, quando sarai in pensione > pensò.


End file.
